Andriux
Andriux (アンドリュー lit. Andoryū?) is the main character of the Andriux series and the main protagonist of the Sailor Moon spinoff, Sailor Andriux. He wears a red shirt with brown sleeves, a diaper with reddish tapes and brown shoes. He has brown hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He is risky and almost knows what to do in every situation, even if he has some difficulty managing his emotions and / or his anger. However, his depression prevents him to be safe and feel happy. Biography His history isn't yet revealed. But part of his memories can be seen on Andrette's photo album, in which she left a section for Andriux's photos. Personality By his age being 15, he appears to be friendly and honest with everyone. Even if this means he can help everyone no matter what, no one seems to help him due to his suicidal issues. He has emotion issues, which means he can't express what exactly he's feeling. Logan, Mario, Maury and Sunny are the only ones who can understand Andriux so well, while other ones describes him as a garbage to the society. Not much is known about his real personality, but it is noted that when his life is in total danger, he gets nervous and plans an escape, or cries loudly in order to find help. Behind the scenes / Trivia * He has been in drawings, music and games as well (e.g. Andriux Simulator). * Andy's birthday is June 7th. This makes him an Gemini. * Oscar Andres Soto Tiburcio is the current voice actor for Andriux. AndriuxDev stated that Andy's voice was being recorded in a phone, so the quality isn't as great as it was. ** As of there, Andriux tried to edit and hide his real voice which in that case, he succeeded on hiding it. * At the age of 13, his depression remarked part of his life, this including self-harming, hate speeches to himself, mild loneliness and even suicide. However, after he was 14, his emotions were more calmer and so with that, Andy was more capable of controlling himself. ** Now at the age of 15, his depression carries him to way more harmful suicide methods and even asked himself what caused all problems on Earth, having himself as the answer as heard here. * AndriuxDev has imagined that there are very few circumstances where Andriux might be murdered or suicided by himself, but the chances are not so high. ** However, AndriuxDev intended to suicide, which it will be made somewhere around Late 2019 and Early 2020. * Of the several fears that Andy had was the fear of water. Andriux Studios stated that it was due to the depth of the gym pool and also the inability to swim well, which is why Andy doesn't like to drown. * He has Asperger's Syndrome (although it's never mentioned in the game) due to his isolation, high preference to draw, his dislike of loud noises, and being able to notice details that others tend to not see. * He has an YouTube account named: AndriuxDev. He posts normally a video per month. However, March 2019 was his most active month so far. ** He uploaded a video in which he talks he leaves YouTube because of COPPA and any other reasons, as stated here. ** Logan once tried to take over his YouTube channel as a request but due to Andriux's mental breakdown, he failed to do so. Gallery Andyddlc.png Oc info.png Category:Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Suicidal Category:Hated Category:In need of help Category:Good Guys Category:Deaths from Suicide Category:Bad Guys